edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed10
Story When Ed finds a strange watch in the woods of Peach Creek, he and his friends are sent into an EDventure that will take them beyond time and space! Episodes 'What Time is Ed?' The school bell rang, and the kids ran out of the school. Summer had come, and the Eds were ready for a 'round the country' trip in their old van (They're now sixteen). As they were ready to leave, Sarah burst into Ed's room, and told them that she was going with them, because mom said so. After they made it to Lemonbrook forest, they parked and started camp. Ed wanted to help, but Eddy sent Ed out to collect fire wood. Ed collected an entire tree; until he saw that a metiorite fell from the sky, and hit Ed on the head. When he woke, he saw a strange purple wrist watch on his left wrist. He messed around with it for awhile; then saw that a hologram of a creature on it. When he pressed it down, he became a diamond like creature! After cutting trees, he brought the trees back. The others looked at Ed, and were freaked out! After a few minutes, he turned back in a red light; Eddy's grandpa told him not to mess with it. But Eddy talked Ed into activating it again. Double-D was freaking out, and Ed turned into a dog like creature. Eddy rode Ed for awhile, but another metiore fell from the sky; and it was a giant robot! Ed fought the robot as 'Super Doggy' (As he calls it) but turned back after while. They ran, until Sarah saw it all, and she said "I'm telling mom!!". The robot attacked Sarah, and Ed transformed into Lavaroid; a green flame type creature. After a long battle, he melted the ground, and burned the robot into metal mush! Ed ran off before the towns folk came around. The next day, Sarah, Eddy and Double-D, were packing for their road trip; Ed came up a plant creature that Ed named 'Vineamin'. He packed everything up, and turned back; and in one sentence... "This will be the best summer ever." but in a space ship, an alien creature was watching over Ed. And he said in few words "He... shall... PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Man with the Ed' It starts with a bank robbery. The boss takes hold the wrist of a young lady, and puts a gun to her head; until a diamond shard breaks the gun in half. Dimonate (The diamond alien) comes out of the ground, and holds up his right hand; it turns into a razor sharp blade. The boss backs away; Dimonate seals the robbers in a diamond prision, and smirks. But in a small apartment, a bald man is surounded by plants; reading a letter. It said: 'Dear Uncle Bob; thank's for giving Plank that scarf for his birthday. I wish everyone loved plants like you.' there was a knock on the door, and a vine opened it. The manager walked in, and told Bob that he needed to pay the green. Bob snapped his fingers, and three vines choaked the manager; Bob got up, and turned on the TV. It said "Come to Plant City! Were it's a jungle!" Bob smiled evily. In Plant City store, the Eds and Sarah were shopping; when Ed saw the new Evil Tim cereal. It said "One free comic in every box! Try to find the Rare Golden Comic!" Ed opened every box, and Double-D had to pay for it. But when a monster plant crashed through the wall, Bob was on it. He summoned all the plants, and turned them into meat eaters; everyone ran, but Ed transformed into "Speed Man" and cut the plants. But the giant plant kidnapped Sarah, and runs off; just as Ed turned back. They found a clue that lead them to Plant City Forest. In the forest, Bob had used the plants to create giant monster plant beast! Ed told the others to find Sarah, while he deals with, as he put it "Barf Beasts". He transforms into a four armed red creature that he calls "Dragon Fist". After a long fight, Ed beats them and takes on Bob; but he has a giant veggi snake! After getting beaten, Ed turns back. They run from the east, when Ed sees Sarah on the snakes head; he gets mad, and transforms into Lavaroid! He shoots his green flames, and finishes the snake off with a giant fire bomb! He turns back, and picks up Bob. Bob says that he just wanted all humans to enjoy the wonders of plants. After Bob goes to jail, Ed messes with the watch, and turns into "Mechron". He combines with Sarah's cell phone, and keeps it from her. They all laughed about it... well, exept for Sarah... 'ContestED' The episode starts with the Eds and Sarah at an icecream shop. They sit down, but Sarah sees a man getting into their van; Ed smirks and activates the watch. The man stealing their van tries to drive off, but he stays in place. He sees a set of vines wraping him up, and throwing him out of the van. Vineaman appears and laughs; but Double-D comes out, and tells Ed that it's Double-D's turn to chose the next spot. Ed gulps and yells "NOOOOOOOOOOO..."; for you see, Double-D wants to go to the science convention in Ohio. They go, and see all the expariments,like solar power, bionic arms, and spiders, which Ed freaks out about. The woman with the spiders, protects the black widows, and gets mad at Ed. She tells her spiders not to fear, for they won't have to worry about human filth anymore. She puts a small black liquid on the widows, and they grow into giant spider monsters! She gets on oner, and says that she is "Ms. Venom", and she is here to rid the planet of inferior fleshy beings. Ed runs in fright, but Sarah takes a steel rod, and beats up a few. Ms. Venom leads her spider creatures out of the science fair. Double-D relizes that the one thing spiders love more then anything, is insects. He leads the team to the Butterfly House, and they see that the spiders are eating the butterflys. Ed sees the near by batting cage across the street, and transforms into Morphico (Take off on Upgrade). He then takes over a ball shooter, and fires off at the spiders, but their shells are too strong. He times out, and sees that the spiders a going after creatures with more... meat on their bones. Double-D and Eddy pull the fire alarms, which activates the sprinklers; then the spiders slipped, and everyone escaped. Ed sees the pipe that has gasoline in it; so he pulls it open, asnd lights a match. The spiders burn, and Ed makes it out. On the way out of Ohio, the van is lifted by a giant spider creature, and Ms. Venom comes in with her phrase "We didn't like it when you put us in the hot seat.". aThe spider lifts up Sarah, and Ed gets pissed. Me transforms into Meteor (Take off on Cannonbolt), and bounces at the spider; he bounces off building, and crushes the spider into mush. The scene goes to Ms. Venom being aressted, and yelling that all humans will get what they diserve. Ed smiles at conqering his fear of spiders; Sarah puts a rubber spider in front of him, and Ed cuddles it. Sarah pouts "Aw... you're no fun anymore." 'Play Ed' The episode starts with three gunmen, with bags of million dollar bills, climbing into a metal van. They drive off, but are stopped when Eddy's van gets in the way; the gunmen aim their guns, but are shocked when three spikes of diamond come out of the ground, and destroy their guns. Dimonate picks two up, and throws them into a brick wall; the last gunman takes out a knife, and attacked Dimonate. The steel breaks under the density of Dimonate's skin. The gunman gulps, and runs away. Eddy, Double-D and Sarah get out of the van; Sarah sighs, and tells Dimonate how good he's getting at "This hero thing". They drive off. As they pass a billboard, Sarah notisis that the Peach Creek Cobblerers, are facing the Lemon Brook Lumpers! They make it to the football stadium, where Kevin walks up, and gives Eddy a wegie. As the Eds and Sarah go to the middle of the field; they almost lose their heads when the LB-Lumpers do drills. They meet the coach, and see that he wants the tital more then anything. They see that the leaders of germany, russia, and china, are coming to the game. When the game starts, the LB-Lumpers start to pulverize the PC-Clobberers. Eddy gets Ed transforms into Speed Guy, and gets the ball to the goal. Sarah knows what Ed's doing; after the game, Eddy and Ed follow Rolf and Kevin. The two see that the bullies are surrounded by a few LB-Lumpers. They take Kevin and Rolf to an underground werehouse; where Eddy and Ed follow. They see that the team is making Rolf and Kevin robots! The coach, a tall, muscular man with a short beard, walks in; he tells the LB-Lumpers to destroy the originals... and the spies. Ed and Eddy run, and Rolf and Kevin see them. Ed transforms into Sharkbait (A take off on Ripjaws), and eats the heads of the Kevin/Rolf bots, and smiles. The eats off parts of the LB-Lumpers; when the fight is over, he attacks the coach. But the coach's arms turn into flame throwers!! Sharkbait feels the heat, but hears the dripping of faulty pipes. He jumps up, and opens the water pipes with his mouth. He rescues Eddy, Rolf and Kevin, then gets them out of the under ground werehouse; then transforms back. Sarah calls Eddy, and tells him that the LB-Lumpers are attacking the stadium. They make it to the stadium, and see that the LB-Lumpers are about to attack the leaders. Ed transforms into Meteor, and crushes them. The leader take a photo shook with Meteor; but a man in the shadows sees his robots destyroied. He says to himself "I will get back what is mine... and you shall pay..." 'Johnny 11' The episode starts with the Eds and Sarah entering an arcade. Ed pulls out his supply of quarters, and they play for a few hours. But when a few men walk in, they start to open the machines, and steal the money; Ed transforms into Morphico, and takes over one of the acrade machines. He uses his coin shooter to get the men away; when he turns back, he gets tapped on the back, turns, and sees Johnny! Johnny tells the Eds and Sarah that he's taking a trip across the country with Plank. They go back to the van, and talk. Johnny tells Ed that he knows where to get the "Zombie Slayer 17" video game; which isn't supost to be out for a year. Ed goes with Johnny and Plank to a subway, and Johnny tells Ed that a group of thugs live near here, so they have to quiet. But Ed stubs his toe, and Ed screamed; the thugs surrounded them. Johnny touched the track, and his arms was surrounded by lightning. He punched a few, and they fell back; Ed slapped down the watch, but it wouldn't work. Instead, he lifted a pipe and attacked. After the fight, Johnny told Ed how he got his powers. Johnny was walking through Lemon Brook Forest, when a meteor fell from the sky. The light touched Johnny, and he gained the ability to absorb energy. They walked to the werehouse by the tracks, and went in. Johnny opened a crate, and saw that it was stuffed with :Zombie Slayer 17" video games. He took one, just as they heard police cars roll up. Ed and Johnny got behind a crate, and watched as policemen came in. Ed saw that the watch was charged; he asked Johnny to keep this a secret, and Johnny nodded. Ed transformed "Stinger Goo" (Take off on Stinkfly), and got them out. A police chopper followed them, but Ed flew into an ally, and into a dumpster. After the police was off their backs, Johnny told Ed that they should team up; with their powers, they could do anything they wanted. They went to the train tracks, and switched the tracks; Johnny told Ed that he needed to pay some thugs from trhe 18th street bridge, then they could keep the rest of the money. He told Ed that when the passanger train hit the money train, they would be rich. Ed saw that Johnny was going to hurt people, so he transformed into Vinamen (But he wanted to turn into Lavaroid. First watch malfunction.). He wrapps Johnny in his vines; but Johnny grabs Ed's vine, and absorbs the power! Johnny gains Vinamans right arm, and left legs; and one eye. He reminds Ed that he can absorb energy; and Ed's forms are fiulled with it. He wrapps Ed up in vines, and throws him at the wall. Ed gets up, and sees that the trains are about to hit; he trips Johnny, and pulls the switch just in time. Ed transforms back, and sees that Johnny is gone. Johnny calls out "You think you've won!? You may have super powers; but what about your friends?" Ed runs out of the subway, and sees Johnny swinging past building. He, umm... "borrows" an old car, and drives to his friends; he sees that they are unharmed, and didn't even know about Johnny coming after them. He tells them about Johnny, and they think. Where would Johnny go; Ed relizes... they drive off to the 18th street bridge. But when trafic is too bad, Ed tried to tranform into Stinger Goo, but turns into Lavaroid. He says "Oh great; now I go Lavaroid...", and shoots off on his flames. The scene tranfers to Johnny throwing pipes and boulders at thugs. He turns back to his normal self, just as Ed comes up. Johnny tells Ed that he has enough juice to destroy the thugs; but Ed shoots flames at Johnny. Johnny turns and absorbs the flames. He then gains Lavaroid's left arm, and his right leg. He then gains Lavaroids head; then attacks Ed. He hits Ed back into a wall; Ed gets up, and attacks. The thugs get away with the help of Eddy, Double-D and Sarah; but after a "heated" battle (Oh dear. I made a pun), Ed's watch dial turns red. He punches Johnny back, and launches a massive fire ball at Johnny. Ed transforms back, and so does Johnny. Johnny grabs Ed's wrist, and the watch unleashes a purple beam! Johnny is flung back, and his arms start to blug. He runs away in fright; Ed and the others drive off, with the fact that Johnny has gone crazy. But in the final scene, Johnny is in the darkness, and says: "If they thought I was a freak before... (Evil laughter)" 'Super Ed' The episode starts at a Florida Pet Show. Ed and Eddy are bord, while Double-D and Sarah are amazed. Eddy smiles devilishly, and whispers in Ed's ear; Ed and Eddy walks off. As the dogs come out, Super Doggy was on a leash with Eddy holding it! The judges are amazed; but as they are about to give Super Doggy the blue ribbon, he turns back to Ed... and he's BUTT NAKED!! Double-D slaps his head and says "Why did it have to be free camera day?" while Sarah says "I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". They go off, and Double-D tells Ed that he can't keep being so irisponcible. That he shouldn't use the watch to goof off. Ed says that he's not the one with super powers. Double-D respons by saying "Wake up Ed! If I found that before you, then I would be the one who would be the super hero.". Ed chooses to go to the magic-con that's in town. As they go in, Double-D rolls his eyes at the cheesy items. But when he picked up a charm, and put it on. He bought it; but as they started to walk out, a group of bandits came in. Ed tried to transform, but couldn't. Double-D lifted a booth, and threw it at the thugs. They ran off, and Double-D was the hero. He looks up the braclet, and sees that it's a mythic gem that increases abilities and strengths. After a few battles, in which Double-D became the hero that he named "TopHat", and Ed was the loser; a man came into the magic-con. He wore a purple suit, with a brown cane that had seven colored gems. He looked over the gems, and held up a picture of the gem Double-D wore. The man found Double-D, and attacked with magic. Double-D fought with powerful attacks, but was kncked back, with the gem thrown away from him. The man put the gem on his cane, and said "I am Magicon! The warrior of power; and I shall eliminate every new aged land of this world!" he dissapeared. Double-D sat down in a funk, when Eddy came up and said that he may not have had brawn, but he has brains; and that's more then Ed could say. Double-D looked up the gems, and found that they were a set. When togeather, you would go to the highest point of the city, and would gain the powers of a god! They went to the highest building, and found Magicon. Ed transfomred into Dimonate, and fought Magicon. After a powerful clash, Dimonate was damaged, while Magicon was at full power; he said "Don't mess... with the best..." he lifted his cane. Double-D took off his shoe, and aimed. Then said "Well Maicon; you have yet to mess with the rest!" he threw the shoe, and hit the cane out of Magicon's hands. Dimonate got up, and knocked out the magic user. Double-D lifted the staff, and took the gems out. He said "I could fly, breath fire, have infinte knolage. I would be invincible..." he put the gems down "Or, I could just be me." he smashed the gems with the cane. Magicon dissapeared, and Double-D smiled. As the group drove off, Double-D sat down looking at the newspaper. Ed threw his top hat to him. Double-D smile and asked if Ed would say that for a moment, he was a hero. Ed said "You'll always be a hero to me.", Double-D took out his tape recorder from his pocket. He played the line over and over again; while Ed covered his ears with pillows. The others laughed, and the screen showed the top hat. 'HuntED' The episode starts with three aliens in a dark room. One is a snake with arms and yellow skin. The next is silver with human like, but with brown fur, and bat wings. Plus yellow eyes. The final one looks matalic, with a bunch of muscles. It has black lines, and red eyes. A voice says "Begin the trial!" and a bunch of robots come at them; the snake wraps around a few, and bursts them. The were bat chot a sonic scream at a few more, and destroyed them. The final one made a small ball of light on it's finger, and threw it at the rest; they imploded. A screen appeared, and showed a dark figure; it tells them that they all are perfect for this mission. It shows them the location. The screen skips to Double-D finishing up an invention; he smiles, and calls to Ed. Ed smiles, slaps down the watch, and becomes Vinaman. Double-D presses a button, and a bunch of arrows come at him; he grabs them with his vines, and throws them at the targets. Double-D pulls a leaver, and a group of rocks are thrown at Ed; he grabs a few, and dodges the rest. Then throws them at the flying rocks; breaking them. Double-D tells Ed not to get cocky out there, but Ed doesn't listen. He gets hit by a rock, and his plant pods fly everywhere, and explode. Eddy and Sarah hide under the van. ANd all Ed has to say is... "Uuu... oops?" As they go on the road, sarah and Eddy yell at Ed; while Double-D thinks "I know; just listen to this..." he imagins opra. But just then, they hear an explosion, and the van stops. Double-D gets out, and looks at the engine... the pipes exploded... by pod. Ed blushes, and Eddy hugs his van, saying "What has he done to you baby?". They push the van to a small abondoned factory on the edge of the dessert. Ed walks around, and sarah follows to make sure he doesn't blow up the factory. They go into a small room of the factory, and it seems quiet... too quiet. Just them, they hear a snake, and the yellow snake creature appears; Ed transforms into Super Doggy. After a short battle, Ed loses, and is thrown back into a convayor belt. The snake attacks, but Ed dodges, and makes the convayor belt go into the gift wrap maker. Ed turns back, and they run back to the others. They get away, but the were bat picks up the van, and throws it upside down! They run to a small gas station, and they hide; Ed runs out, and transforms into Meteor, and bounces at the creature. He hits it dead on, and sends it into the ground. Meteor grabs the others, and rolls away. Sarah asks "Who were those guys?" and Ed answers "I don't know... but I don't think it's over." The screen shows the strange black creature, and it turns to the metalic creature "You're the last test. Finish the leason." Revenge is Bitter Sweet Part 1 The episode starts with the van overturned. Sarah walks out of it in a daze, and she sees Ed as Dragon Fist is thrown into a barn. He gets up, and shakes his head; then looks at his opponent. It turns out that it's Johnny! But he's mutated (Pic below). Ed tells Johnny how much of a freak he is, and Johnny responds "I'm a freak because of you dork! But I should be thanking you; I've got all your powers, plus my own! I'm Johnny 11!" he shoots slobber from his mouth at Ed, and it hits him in the face. Ed says "EEEWW!! Sarah's right, this stuff is gross." he slaps his hands togeather, and makes a sonic clap; Johnny gets thrown back. Johnny gets up, and the two run at eachother; they're about to hit, when a red light absorbs them, and they dissapear. Sarah says one this "...Weird..." the song plays (Look up "Ed 10" on youtube), and then it shows a dark circular room. A red light flashes, and Ed as Dragon Fist appears. He looks around, and hears a voice that says "Meet our newest challangers!" Ed is confused, but sees a large robot with bus saws. He jumps at it, and punches it in the head; it falls down. The screen shows many fields, and goes to the one with Johnny. He cuts the robot in half with his Dimanate arm, and then eats the head with Sharkbait's teeth. Then he melts the body with lavaroid's arm. A man in a robe looks at the screen, and says "Mersolic... pure evil... true gladiator matireal." he loos at the screen with Ed. Ed has the robot by the throat; but in a red flash, turns back. He runs from the robot, and picks up a broken arm; he slices the robot's legs off, and it fall to the ground. The man looks at him through the screen "Full of surprises... wonderfull... A perfect team." there is a red flash, and Ed and Johnny are transported to a big room, with many aliens. They tell them that they are on a spaceship; and they must fight to save their lives. Then he puts an electric badge on each of them. Soon, a large alien comes in, and everyone bows; his name is Vulcon. Johnny uses his tail to trip Vulcon, and blames it on Ed. He picks Ed up; but Ed transforms into Dimonate. He attacks Vulcon, and beats him to the ground. He and Johnny are transported to the man in the cloak. He tells them that they will be the newest team. He transports them to the arena, where Vulcon is waiting. He tells them "Only one will survive... ME!!!" Revenge is Bitter Sweet Part 2 The screen shows the words "Last time, on Ed10". And then shows the scenes from last time. After the intro (Find Ed10 on youtube), Vulcon attacks Ed as Dimonate, and Johnny11. Ed makes a diamond shield, and Vulcon breaks through it; Johnny shoots fire at Vulcon, but he feels nothing. Soon, Ed times out, and Johnny picks Ed up, saying "Just great! Now I'm stuck with a gravy lovin dork!" Ed rolls his eyes. Vulcon's hand becomes an ax; Johnny shoots goo and fire at Vulcon, but he is unharmed. Ed sees the goo light on fire and burst, then tells Johnny to mix goo with flames. He does, and it bursts on Vulcon! Vulcon falls down, and Johnny smiles; Ed tells Johnny that combining his attacks will make them stronger. So; what happens when you combine Dragon Fist strength, Speed Guy speed, and Dimonate invunribility? ... ONE HARD PUNCH!!! Vulcon falls uncontious, and dissapears. Ed and Johnny appear before the strange man, and he tells them that they will now be the greatest warrior team on the ship. They go back to the lunch hall, and Vulcon tells him that he now serves them. Ed says that they need to escape, but one alien says it's impossible; they'd need to get free of the badges. Ed looks at his badge, and them at his watch; he then says "Leave it to me...". A few minutes later, Ed turned to Johnny, and nods. Johnny starts to riot, and the robots press the button on their arms activating the badges. But they don't work; Ed became Mechron, and took control of the one of the bots! He disabled the badges, and disabled the robots. Then, the badges deactivate, and the aliens rush out of the room. Ed, as Mechron, takes over a broken robot; and he and Johnny run to the control deck. Ed leaves the robot, and looks around, seeing nothing; but then, a hologram of the ship owner appears, and says "Sorry, but even with your somehwta geniuse plan... you fail. These hands control the entire ship, and... them..." robots surround the two, and start to attack. Ed and Johnny use their powers to defeat the robots, and escape the room. But Ed turns back. Then, they see the ship owner above the arena, and see the aliens about to be thrown into a lava pit! Johnny jumps down, and punches the owner; who lands, and started to act funny. Johnny walks to the owner, and picks him up; getting ready to destroy him. But Ed becomes Mechron again, and takes over the owner! He tells Johnny that the owner is a robot himself, and now he controls everything on the ship. He frees the aliens, and teleports them to the escape pods; where the aliens leave to their home planets. But just then, Ed times out, and turns back ontop of the owner. The owner pick him up, and is about to kill him, when Johnny cuts his head off. Then says "Of course I saved you. No one's gonna kill you... but me." and shoots goo on Ed, keeping him on the floor. Then says "Don't even think of going hero. I know all your powers... inside, and out..." But Ed slaps down the watch, and becomes an alien that looks like Eyeguy; and says "Oh yeah? I guess you haven't met 'Eye Poke'!" and attacks. After shooting Johnny down with, he enters the pod. Johnny opens the pod door; but then, Vulcon rips Johnny off the door. Ed says "Vulcon? What are you...?" "My life belongs to you..." Vulcon closes the door, and Ed says "Look like we're even." and takes off. Vulcon goes to Johnny, and says "No one, hurts my master." and Johnny has a destressed smile. Ed lands, and Eddy, Double-D and Sarah go to him; Sarah asks "Ed, what happened?" Eddy says "You had us worried." and Double-D asks "Where's Johnny?" and Ed replied... "He's found a new playmate." (More coming soon) Category:Fan-Fiction